La victoire du Scotch
by Millama
Summary: Une grande victoire, se fête avec une grande fête. En temps normal. Mais Tony Stark décide de faire péter le bouchon du Whisky seulement avec l'équipe de héros. Au réveil, une chose à changer. Et non des moindres. Steve semble complètement différent avec lui.


_**Bonsoir à tous ! :D**_

 _ **Ouais. Maintenant que je suis lancée, j'ai eu une autre idée d'OS pour du Steve x Tony. Je suis en train de me faire hacker le cerveau par ce nouveau couple. xD Enfin, nouveau...sur la communauté Internet il existe depuis longtemps, mais j'admets ne m'être intéressée aux Marvels que récemment. xD**_

 _ **DONC voilà, ce soir, en direct pour vous, un nouvel OS sur ce couple un peu farfelue que j'aime bien.  
**_

 _ **Comme toujours, laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos impressions. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Je repars de ce pas à l'écriture de 'Au fil de l'historique' !**_

 ** _Millama._**

* * *

 **La victoire du Scotch.**

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la pièce, se faufilant vicieusement entre les trous des stores pour frapper aux visages des Avengers endormis pêle-mêle au milieu du grand salon de la tour Stark. Une grande victoire avait nécessité une grande fête arrosée que le grand Tony Stark s'était empressé d'organiser. Une soirée qui avait été un peu trop arrosée si l'on en croyait les cadavres de bouteilles éparpillées sur le sol et Thor ronflant aussi fort que le bruit de ses tonnerres.

Tony Stark, dérangé par un rayon de soleil vraiment trop intense grommela en se retournant. La bouche pâteuse et le cerveau comme dans du coton il tenta de se rendormir, mais trouva la position inconfortable. Il était allongé sur une surface beaucoup trop dure pour son dos habitué à un matelas douillé et sa tête reposait vraisemblablement sur un bras ce qui lui cassait les cervicales. Un bras qui n'était pas le sien visiblement puisqu'il sentait le corps auquel appartenait le bras contre lui. Un corps chaud et fort agréable.

Bien contre ses habitudes, il se pelotonna contre la masse à ses côtés qui, après un soupir, passa un bras protecteur autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort. Un bras puissant et musclé qui secoua Tony. Un courant électrique le parcouru et soudain, il n'avait plus envie de dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi dormait-il par terre ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux en grands et reconnu presque immédiatement le torse auprès duquel il s'était réfugié. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ? Mais comment était-il arrivé là, c'était une toute autre question. Il était bien au chaud dans les bras de Steve Rogers. Son cœur fit un mouvement étrange et un mal de crâne le cueillit.

Doucement, il tenta de se dégager. Le bras le serra plus fort et il eut du mal à retenir un couinement. Captain America avait une sacrée poigne. Poigne qui finit par se détendre avec un soupir d'appréciation et dont il réussit à s'extirper en silence pour rejoindre la cuisine de l'autre côté qu'il prit grand soin de fermer avant de s'appuyer au comptoir.

Il fallait qu'il souffle deux minutes. Depuis quand il n'avait pas bu autant en présence d'autres gens ? Il se souvenait avec précision du début de la soirée, des rires ambiants, de la bonne humeur, des verres enchaînés, du défi de Thor, mais après ça...eh bien...sa mémoire semblait avoir appuyé sur 'reset'. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Comment avait-il fini dans les bras du Captain collants ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi bien au réveil malgré l'alcool ? Tout ça, c'était des questions qu'il se devait de régler rapidement. Enfin, pas trop vite. D'abord, il lui fallait sa dose de café pour rebrancher tous les neurones ensembles et réussir à s'extirper de la mélasse imbiber d'alcool qui lui servait actuellement de cerveau.

Il bougea difficilement ses jambes jusqu'à la cafetière et sortit sa boîte de doliprane d'urgence se trouvant dans le tiroir juste en dessous. Il avait la vague impression de ressembler à un zombie. Et la plus que très nette impression que son cerveau lui cachait des informations essentielles. Il avala le médicament et prépara son petit déjeuner à la lenteur d'un escargot tout en maudissant ce fichu soleil de l'avoir réveillé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'heure. 12h, peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il se lève, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir affronter la soirée de la veille, ou du moins les vérités qui allaient en découler. Boire autant, à 40ans, c'était comme se frapper à grands coups de gourdin tout seul.

Quand le café eut terminé de couler, il s'en servit un grand bol avant de s'asseoir et de humer à plein nez l'odeur exquise du liquide. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à ses yeux pour se remettre d'une cuite un peu trop violente. Ça et un bon MacDo, mais si Pepper l'entendait penser, elle le tuerait. Il but une gorgée du café sombre et prit le temps de bien sentir le liquide chaud descendre le long de son œsophage et le réveiller. Si seulement, le temps pouvait se figer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre le moindre bruit. Le son même de sa propre voix lui donnerait probablement des envies de meurtre.

Pourtant quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit le nouvel arrivant entrer, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le Captain America referma derrière lui et un rire franchit les lèvres de Tony Stark, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Steve Rogers dans un état aussi piteux. Il paraissait fort possible qu'il ne fût pas le seul à regretter la cuite de la veille. Steve Rogers avait les yeux encore à demi fermés et brillants des restes d'alcool, les cheveux en bataille et l'allure d'un mec qui n'aurait vraiment pas dû accepter le dernier verre.

_ Réveil difficile, Captain ? Se moqua Tony à qui le café avait fait plus de bien que prévu.

Il se sentait plus léger, plus heureux. Comme si un soleil brûlait à l'intérieur de son corps.

_ Hum. Tais-toi, je crois bien que mon crâne va exploser, marmonna Rogers en se servant un bol de café à son tour.

Tony le regarda faire et se demanda comment son équipier avait réussi à trouver la cafetière avec une vision si réduite. Sûrement grâce à l'odeur, un lendemain de cuite le nez – seul sens presque restant – pouvait presque devenir un radar. Le tutoiement employé par Steve le perturba, mais pas plus que ce à quoi il se serait attendu, comme s'ils avaient passé la soirée à se parler de la sorte. Mais ne se rappelant de rien, il préféra vérifier de par lui-même.

_ On a laissé tomber le vouvoiement, ou rien ne compte avant le premier caf...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Steve Rogers avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux fermés, il paraissait se détendre et devenir plus heureux à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Le cœur de Tony entama un sprint digne de ce nom, les pensées de Tony s'enflammèrent et des flashs de la soirée revinrent, trop flous cependant pour être identifiés. Il ne bougea pas, prit entre deux feux. Il aimait beaucoup trop ça pour se dégager et en même temps...c'était quoi ce bordel ?

_ Bonjour, Tony. Déclara Steve en se décalant finalement.

Ses yeux étaient désormais ouverts et le regardaient avec tendresse. Un sourire sincère ornait sa bouche et Tony resta con. Comment la loque qui était entrée dans la pièce moins d'une minute avant avait pu se transformer en un homme charmant et en parfait état ? Et pourquoi le Captain collants souriait ainsi, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, comme s'il était le soleil de sa journée ?

_ Bonjour. Répondit-il plus par réflexe que par réel besoin de répondre, le cerveau retourné.

Steve eut un rire avant d'aller s'installer et de boire une gorgée de café. Tony tenta de retrouver les événements de la veille au fin fond de sa mémoire tout en observant le Captain déjeuner tranquillement.

_ J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne te rappelles pas bien de tout, dit Steve sur un ton moqueur.

_ Eh bien, j'admets avoir du mal à comprendre comment tu peux bien avoir l'air aussi pimpant alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé ma réserve d'alcool, seul. Fit Tony pour ne pas briser le moment.

_ Oh non, pas seul. On t'a bien aidé, rigola franchement Steve en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son café. N'oublie pas que je suis issu d'une expérience, l'alcool s'est évaporé de mon corps durant la nuit. Alors que tu es humain. Comme Natasha et Barton qui vont sûrement avoir plus de mal encore que toi à se réveiller. Le réveil a été plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé mais finalement, quelques pas ont suffi à faire disparaître les dernières vapeurs de ton whisky écossais.

Steve Rogers était carrément de bonne humeur, l'œil malicieux et frais comme s'ils n'avaient pas carbonisé ses réserves de son si précieux scotch la veille. Il allait très sûrement devoir refaire le plein dans les jours suivants, il avait déjà peur du coup qu'ils avaient mis à son whisky.

_ Thor est un dieu. Il a bu ses boissons spéciales Asgard ce qui explique son état presque proche du tien. Tu as essayé d'en prendre une gorgée d'ailleurs, c'est ça qui t'a séché, sinon tu aurais tenu la longueur, déclara Captain America avec un clin d'œil.

Son cœur fit un salto. Ah ? Il avait tenté ça, lui ? Effectivement, ça pouvait expliquer bien des choses.

_ Banner, malgré son calme et Hulk, a réussi à finir aussi K.O que n'importe qui. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire une telle déclaration en public pour Natasha, mais visiblement hier a été la soirée des surprises.

Le regard bleu de Steve le caressa et il aurait presque rougit comme une adolescente s'il n'avait pas été trop préoccupé par la révélation. Il avait fait quoi au juste durant la soirée de la veille pour se sentir si perturbé aujourd'hui ? Vraisemblablement une chose stupide. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas trop, il serait sûrement fixé quand il aurait toutes les pièces du puzzle.

_ Barton a essayé de te tenir tête, d'ailleurs. Tu l'as couché au bout d'une dizaine de cul-sec. Sa femme t'attend pour les explications, elle n'a pas apprécié qu'il s'endorme par terre dans leur appartement.

_ Quel crétin, il aurait dû rester, soupira Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ En vérité, c'était ton idée qu'il retourne auprès d'elle, lâcha Steve avec le demi-sourire sadique de celui qui s'apprête à vous dire quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire et s'en amuse.

_ Mon... ? Quoi ?! S'étouffa le milliardaire avec son café.

_ Eh bien, tu as dit « rentre comme ça tu ne te sentiras pas seul ! Thor dormira avec son grand amour de marteau, Nat' et Bruce vont très certainement ne pas se lâcher et je vais devoir m'occuper de réchauffer le Captain collants ce soir ! ». Il n'a visiblement pas apprécié l'image.

Steve éclata de rire et Tony ne put contrôler ses rougeurs cette fois-ci. Plus jamais il n'avalerait une goutte d'alcool en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas des réactions franchement socialement adaptées, mais là ? Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble Steve et lui. Ou...peut-être que si, maintenant ?

_ Pour ta décharge, tu avais déjà bu l'alcool Asgardien, tenta de le réconforter Steve mais son rire gâcha la tentative.

_ Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, grogna Tony en avalant le fond de sa tasse.

Il se leva pour se resservir et cacher sa gêne. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de tabouret s'écartant de la table, mais il sentit les bras puissants de Steve l'entourer par derrière et son corps d'athlète se serrer contre le sien. C'était étrange. Il ressentait comme du bien-être. Il avait l'impression d'être là où il fallait. La tête du Captain se posa sur son épaule et un baiser se déposa dans son cou, provoquant des sensations jusque-là inexplorées. Des frissons jusque dans son estomac, le cœur battant et le plaisir. Le plaisir de sentir un être cher proche de soi.

_ Tu regrettes ? Demanda Steve en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tony cessa tout mouvement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait à regretter. Potentiellement, il avait dit des choses. Ce n'était probablement pas allé plus loin. Et Steve paraissait persuadé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se tourna vers le blond et planta son regard dans celui du Captain d'un bleu intense. À nouveau son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il sentit du désir poindre. Non. Non. Non.

_ Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'i regretter, articula Tony avec difficulté.

Steve le regarda un instant de plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Cette fois-ci, Tony posa une main sur le visage du blond et une sur son torse. Il se plongea dans le baiser, fermant ses yeux à son tour, prit dans le tourbillon de ses émotions. Il planait. Il se laissa submerger par le plaisir ressentit, par le besoin de rester là où il était et par l'envie de continuer des heures à embrasser cet homme. Les souvenirs restaient flous, mais il se rappelait vaguement avoir embrassé plusieurs fois le blond la veille.

_ Regretter ça ? Questionna Tony en cessant le baiser pour respirer. Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Par contre ce qui nous y a mené...peut-être un peu. Que s'est-il passé ?

Steve posa son front contre le sien. Ils étaient dans une bulle, une bulle étrange mêlant sentiments et inquiétudes. Inquiétudes que tout cela ne cesse. Que tout ne soit qu'un malentendu.

_ On a eu la très bonne idée de jouer au jeu de Tyrion Lannister. Souffla Steve. Celui où...

_ Ouais, je vois. C'est qui, le crétin, qui a eu cette idée ? Grommela Tony ce qui provoqua le rire du blond.

_ Toi. Tu avais déjà...

_ Bu la boisson de Thor. Tu comptes me le faire regretter ?

_ Non. Répondit sincèrement le Captain. Parce que sinon je crois que nous en serions restés au même point pendant des années. Rien n'aurait avancé entre nous.

_ Oh merde...

_ Ton langage. Fit Steve par automatisme.

_ Je commence déjà à regretter comment ça s'est passé. Marmonna Tony.

_ Il se trouve que les affirmations ont pas mal tourné. Ton jeu a plu bien plus que ce à quoi tu t'attendais et on s'est tous pris au jeu.

_ Toi aussi ? Demanda Tony, suspicieux.

_ Oui, sourit Steve.

_ Tu avais vraiment beaucoup bu. Affirma Tony, moqueur.

_ Un peu, mais j'étais encore en pleine possession de mes moyens. Une affirmation en entraînant une autre, on en est venu à parler amour.

_ Putain de merde. Ne put se contenir Tony.

_ Quel langage fleurit de bon matin. Ça te paraît vraiment si horrible que ça ? Fit Steve, l'œil mesquin.

_ Assez pour redouter la suite. Admit Tony.

Dire ses sentiments n'avait jamais fait partie des choses qu'il aimait faire. Encore moins sous alcool et devant tous les Avengers. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à dire à Pepper combien il tenait à elle en tête à tête alors imaginer...et puis amour...Steve Rogers ? Non, il avait probablement raté un épisode. Mais on ne peut mentir quand on est vraiment alcoolisé. Ni aux autres, ni à soi-même.

_ Natasha a fait une affirmation générale du genre 'j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un dans cette pièce'. Pour rire évidemment. Et on a bu. En même temps. Au début personne n'a capté vraiment, puis c'est quand ils t'ont vu poser ton verre qu'ils ont fait les yeux ronds.

_ Qui a dû parler après elle ? Soupira Tony, vaincu.

_ Barton. Il a pris un malin plaisir à nous cuisiner après ça. Je n'ai rien voulu confirmer tant que tu n'avais rien dit, il a eu un peu de mal mais tu avais trop bu pour seulement contenir ce que tu pensais.

_ J'étais à ce stade de dire les premiers trucs qui me venaient ?

Ça y est, il se sentait mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, là, maintenant dans son labo ? Steve se rapprocha de lui, pressa ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes et s'écarta. C'était...comme un rêve. Il aimait cette sensation. Il voulait toujours s'enfuir en courant dans son labo, pour se sentir en sécurité et en même temps…n'était-il pas plus en sécurité dans les bras du sauveur de l'Amérique ? Son esprit et ses émotions se livraient un duel cruel pendant qu'il se sentait fondre dans l'étreinte de Steve.

_ Oui. Tu as dit à Banner que tu aurais voulu qu'il soit ton frère et que tu l'aimais autant que Hulk, que tu ferais tout pour l'aider. S'en est suivit une accolade virile. Tu as dit à Natasha qu'elle était probablement la meilleure juste après Pepper. Elle t'a dit de la fermer et de prendre un autre verre mais elle avait l'air ravie du compliment. Tu as dit à Barton que tu le trouvais impressionnant en combat et que tu allais très sûrement l'aider à faire des améliorations de ses flèches. Il t'a dit de ne pas en faire des mini Ultron, ce à quoi tu as répondu par un majeur magnifiquement dressé.

Tony rigola avec Steve. Ça lui ressemblait assez, ça oui.

_ Et qu'ai-je dit à Thor ? À toi ?

_ Oh.

Le genre d'onomatopée qui vous fait regretter dans l'instant votre question. Mais Steve souriait tendrement. Il était à n'en pas douter, heureux de la situation.

_ Tu as dit à Thor que s'il n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs, tu le trouverais au moins aussi sexy que moi, mais que tu me préfèrerais de toute façon toujours à chacun d'entre eux parce que...tu es sûr que tu veux que je te raconte la suite ? Hésita le soldat en maintenant son regard dans le sien.

_ Si tout le monde s'en souvient, il serait dommage que je sois le seul à l'avoir oublié, non ? Grogna Tony en poussant un soupir.

_ Exact. Tu as dit que tu me préfèrerais toujours à chacun d'entre eux parce que tu m'avais toujours admiré et que malgré le temps, nos disputes, nos affrontements, j'avais toujours su me frayer un chemin jusqu'à toi et que tu m'aimais réellement. Ils ont essayé de te dire que c'était peut-être juste de l'admiration mais tu as déclaré que tu savais encore reconnaître des sentiments quand tu en avais et tu m'as embrassé.

_ Et tu n'as pas lutté. Devina Tony avec sarcasme.

_ Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? J'attends ça depuis si longtemps, j'étais complètement éméché moi aussi à ce moment-là et...j'avais beau me rappeler des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir...

_ Tu as enfin décidé d'être égoïste, murmura Tony.

_ Exactement. Il ne tient qu'à toi de me dire que tu regrettes. Que tu ne veux pas. Que tu n'es pas prêt et ne le sera peut-être jamais, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber. Ou pas de suite. Parce que je sais désormais que mes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique.

_ Je vois. Donc c'est à moi de choisir ?

Steve fit glisser son visage contre la joue de Tony pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille. Des frissons parcoururent le milliardaire et il s'agrippa au plan de travail derrière lui en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi tout était si intense ? Etait-ce dû aux restes du liquide dans son sang ? Il n'en était pas franchement sûr. La respiration de Steve, chaude, glissa sur la peau de son cou et Tony se mordit la lèvre.

_ C'est toi qui m'a fait sombrer dans mon addiction, Tony, chuchota Steve contre son oreille. C'est toi qui m'a pris dans tes bras, qui m'a embrassé et qui m'a demandé de dormir près de toi. Toi encore qui t'es enroulé dans mon étreinte pour dormir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve...maintenant que j'y suis, je serais très certainement incapable de te repousser et d'abandonner l'idée de t'aimer librement à moins que tu ne me le dises clairement.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla. L'esprit de Tony fonctionnait aussi vite que les vapeurs d'alcool le lui permettaient. Il chercha au fond de lui la réponse. Elle lui vint facilement en repensant à son réveil. À son petit déjeuner pas finit et son café entrain de refroidir derrière lui. Il repensa à avant la soirée, son comportement d'avant et enfin maintenant, comment il se sentait. C'était limpide.

_ Embrasse-moi, Captain. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu plus d'arguments favorables, sourit le milliardaire.

Steve eut un petit rire avant de l'embrasser passionnément, le plaquant contre le plan de travail, renversant le café froid. Tony le savait, il avait pris la bonne décision pour lui-même. Lui aussi, il n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps après tout, heureusement que le whisky l'avait emporté sur sa raison.

La porte de la cuisine se referma sur trois têtes qui avaient rassasiées leurs curiosités. Natasha fit signe de garder le silence et ils s'éloignèrent vers le centre de la pièce.

_ Gagnée. Déclara Natasha en tendant la main vers Thor.

_ Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu as su que ça allait se finir comme ça, déclara le dieu du tonnerre.

_ C'est un agent secret. C'est son métier de passer sa vie à essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passe. En attendant, on ne peut pas aller déjeuner, soupira Banner avec la mine abattue. Je n'aurai pas dit non à de l'aspirine, non plus.

_ Je vous invite. Un mac do, ça vous va ? Demanda Natasha. Bruce, j'ai des aspirines dans la chambre, je t'en passerais un.

_ Tu auras décidément toujours les mots pour me séduire, répondit Banner.

_ Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Acquiesça Thor dont l'estomac approuvait la décision générale.

Les trois amis sortirent du salon dans un silence absolu. Car après tout, eux aussi attendaient ça depuis longtemps, ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher alors qu'ils y travaillaient depuis des mois. Bruce avant de partir colla un mot sur la porte et bras dessus, bras dessous avec Natasha, ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois.

« Ne pas déranger, le whisky a gagné ».


End file.
